


I Don’t Know (How to Talk to) You

by lemnerd



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Deaf Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, High School AU, M/M, Pining, high school sweethearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-26 00:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemnerd/pseuds/lemnerd
Summary: He turns his attention back to the flailing boy and suppresses the urge to smile as Stiles tells him ‘again, repeat that please.’Derek obliges, repeating the phrase. ‘Will you go on a date with me?’ And then his eyes widen. ‘If you want. Sorry. I don’t know.’**or the one where Stiles is deaf, Derek cant use his words and they’re in high school





	I Don’t Know (How to Talk to) You

The boy is talking to his friend, McCall. Derek can make out some of what they’re saying, friend, pizza, crazy, homework. But they’re signing too fast for Derek to catch. He really only knows a few words, which makes his palms sweaty and throat suddenly dry.

He tries to revise the words he’s going to say in his head, because he always gets them mixed up and doesn’t want to make a fool of himself in front of the most gorgeous person in school. Erica gives him a knowing grin and wink, which he ignores. God, he just hopes he doesn’t set himself up for rejection. Isaac seems to sympathise, and pats him on the back.

The bell rings, and McCall alerts the boy that it has, giving him space to open his locker.

Derek takes a deep shaky break, before striding up to the boy. Up close, he’s a lot taller than Derek thought, and would probably reach Derek’s nose if the two were pressed together.

He blames it on his nerves when he deliriously wonders how it would feel to be pressed in close to the boy, head tucked under his chin.

Derek taps the boy on the shoulder and Scott says, “Don’t touch him. What do you want to say to him? I’ll—”

The boy turns around fully, startled. Derek meets wide mahogany eyes and gulps.

Derek waves at him.

The boy hesitantly waves back, holding his textbooks in his hands.

Scott’s voice is still insistent. “Hale, what are you—“

Derek puts his hand in a fist, with his thumb on top. S. Then T, I, L, E, S.

Stiles looks bewildered. With one hand, he signs, _you can sign?_ and his eyebrows are upwards, meaning it is a yes/no question.

Derek nods, then clears his throat. McCall has stopped talking, but his fists are at the ready, like he thinks Derek’s messing with the boy and is going to pull some ridiculous prank on him. Derek just scowls at Scott.

He turns his attention to Stiles. He shakily points at the boy, then at himself, breathes in as he puts his two hands with the thumbs up together, pointing them at the boy several times and rosy splotches cover Stiles’ cheeks and nose and Derek looks away, the blush infectious.

Scott looks speechless.

He looks behind him and Erica is still smirking, but she has soft eyes.

He turns his attention back to the flailing boy and suppresses the urge to smile as Stiles tells him _again, repeat that please._

Derek obliges, repeating the phrase. _Will you go on a date with me?_ And then his eyes widen. _If you want. Sorry. I don’t know._

He wishes he knew how to tell the boy that he’s never done this before, that he hasn’t dated since Kate and that something about the boy in front of him and his smell and his quirks makes him do reckless things, like learn fucking American Sign Language for him and exfoliate his lips so they’re soft if he ends up kissing him. But no matter how much ASL he knows, he’ll never be able to express that.

Stiles drops his books, mouth open. He looks at Scott, then Derek, then back at Scott, and the motion seems to go on forever. Derek bends down and picks up Stiles’ books, just as he hears the bell rings and hands the books back to Stiles.

Get the fuck out of here is his main priority because it’s clear the boy isn’t interested in him. It was stupid of Derek to do, another thing to add to his Mental List of Reckless Things He’s Done for Stiles Stilinski. He’s about to leave, maybe spend his free period wallowing in the library, but stands his ground when the boy signs, _wait_.

Stiles takes out a pen and takes Derek’s hand but the boy is left handed and trembling and it’s really messy and endearing and Derek takes the pen from his hand and writes his own number in the palm of Stiles’ warm hand.

 _Text me?_ Derek signs, feeling blissful at the way the boy’s cheeks go from rosy pink to a deeper red.

He watches the boy bite his pale pink lower lip through a smile and nod once before hurrying off to class.

Watching the boy stumble off, he plans out when he’ll add ‘Kiss’ to his Mental List whilst trying to calm his fast-beating heart.

”You’d better not be fucking with him, Hale.” Scott says, trying to look tough. He fails miserably, being two years younger and a couple of inches shorter.

Derek rolls his eyes, masking a giddy little grin with a glare and pushes away the finger Scott had poked into his chest.

“Go to class, kid.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> please feel free to give me any feedback!!


End file.
